I'll Always Be Waiting
by Frida Fisher
Summary: Will and Jack realize their feelings for each other, but are too shy to do anything about it. Will they end up seperated forever? Or can they overcome what lies before them?
1. Chapter One

Hello everyone!

This is my first story on here, and as we all know, reviews get cookies!

This story is mainly about Will Truman and Jack McFarland of Will & Grace. And as we all know, I do not own the characters, or anything else of that nature. Those lucky ducklings at NBC do. So they get cookies.

* * *

1.

"Jack, remind me again what we're doing out here?" Will Truman shrieked as he hugged his coat closer to his body. They were standing outside of a Calvin Klein window display, for obvious reasons. "Come on, it's freezing cold out! Couldn't we have stayed home and watched TV Land? There's a Leave It To Beaver marathon!"

"Oh hush! Where's your holiday spirit? We're out Christmas shopping!" Jack giggled. His cheeks were a vibrant, rosy red. "Anyway, I need you to help my find the perfect present for Charlie. I saw him eyeing that cashmere sweater…," Jack rambled on about all the items he just _had_ to buy for Charlie.

Charlie was a highly successful romance novelist, and he and Jack had been dating for seven months after meeting each other in an elevator. It was Jack's longest relationship to date, and it seemed like neither Jack nor Charlie could be any happier.

Will sighed loudly, his breath pulsating into the late autumn air. He was sick of hearing about Charlie. Every time his named was mentioned, Will's felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He didn't want to admit to the jealous feelings that had slowly been creeping up on him. Every time he tried to push them away, they came back stronger.

_Will looks so sad._ Jack thought. He turned his head to examine his friend walking alongside him. Will had small bags forming under his chocolate eyes; he was obviously stressed out. Jack faced forward again and noticed a small coffee shop at the corner of the street.

"Come on Will, let's get something. My treat," Jack grabbed Will's hand and made a bee-line for the coffee shop.

Jack pushed open the door, and a small bell jingled. Inside it was warm; a bright fire blazed in a brick fireplace in one corner of the room. Faux-fur rugs lined the floor, and chairs covered in hand-knitted blankets were gathered around a small wooden coffee table.

"Gosh, do you think this place could get a bit more homely?" Jack wrinkled his nose in disgust as he removed his gloves.

"Don't you mean homey?" Will offered.

"No, I don't," said Jack flatly. "I feel like I'm in the boy scouts."

"May I help you two?" Will and Jack turned to the smooth wooden counter behind them. A petite girl with tousled blonde hair stood waiting to serve them.

"Uh, yeah," Jack began, glancing at the menu. "Two vanilla bean cappuccinos. Extra whipped cream, pour favor."

Several minutes later, the two men were once again standing in the frosty New York City air, sipping their steaming drinks.

"You know Jack," Will said, pulling his drink from his lips. "These things have massive amounts of sugar and fat." He gestured to his cup.

"Yeah, but the caffeine gives me twice the energy to burn off the weight," Jack rolled his eyes. "Duh."

Will grinned at his friend. Being together always gave them a pleasant feeling.

_Finally, Will smiled._ Jack thought. _That's nice._ He hid his own small smile behind the plastic lip of his cup.

As they spent the afternoon shopping, they laughed and chatted as they usually did, joking about their old boyfriends, giggling about the latest Vin Diesel movie. They held hands as they visited all the best stores in the city, and they told each other how great, or awful, they looked in their new attire.

Just as they stepped into Ralph Lauren , Jack boasted,

"I just know I will find the perfect thing for Charlie in here. This is his favorite store." These words made Will drift back to reality. He let Jack's hand slip out of his. He remembered Charlie. He remembered that Jack wasn't his. He remembered how lonely he felt because of it.

"Uh, hey Jack?" Will muttered quietly.

"Yeah?" Jack cocked his head in question.

"After this, can we just go home? I'm getting pretty tired…and I think I maxed out all of my credit cards."

"Sure." Jack smiled to cover up his confused emotions. _What happened? We were just having a fabulous time. Did I do something wrong?_

Suddenly, Jack squealed in delight. He hurried over to a round table, where neatly folded sweaters sat stacked.

"Oh, my, god. Charlie has wanted this forever!" Jack gasped as he picked up a powder blue top and examined it. "It's perfect! Oh my god Will! Don't you think Charlie will love it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he will," Will said in a faux-confident tone.

"Okay, well you wait here, I am going to checkout. Remember not to talk to strangers." Jack waltzed away, clutching the sky-coloured fabric.

Will waited by the door, thumbing through stacks of jeans. A cynical expression was still plastered on his face. He jealously watched as Jack flirted with the cute cashier. _I will never be good enough for him. _Will thought harshly.

Jack and Will finished their shopping early that evening, just as the sky was changing from blue to purple. Both of their arms were laden with shopping bags. Most of the items had been charged on Will's card, of course. And up until the end, both of them had a fabulous time. Will treasured every moment he had Jack to himself. And Jack always enjoyed the companionship of his caring best friend

The two stood in the hallway of their building, ready to enter their respective apartments, when Will spoke.

"Jack?" Jack swirled around to face Will.

"Hm?"

"We should do this more often."

"Yeah. It was..." Jack struggled to find a word that fit. "nice." However simple it sounded, it exactly described the gentle, warm feeling they shared.

Without saying anything else, they entered their apartments.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2! I feel so accomplished.

I am trying to make the chapters a big longer. I feel like I am just sumbitting a few paragraphs then leaving you guys hanging.

Anyway, I wanted to thank everyone who read my story, and especially the people who reviewed it. I love any form of feedback.

Enjoy!

* * *

2.

As Will lie on his soft bed, all he could think about was Jack. _His goofy laugh…his soft blue eyes…I shouldn't have these feelings. He's my best friend. He's dating someone. _Will listed many reasons in his mind, but in the face of love, every one of them ended up sounding like the world's lamest excuse.

The next morning, Will woke up to a blindingly bright light pouring through his window. He squinted as the sun stung his tired eyes, but he was still able to see that he was wearing the same clothes he had worn the previous day. He realized he had fallen asleep lamenting over Jack.

Will got up and staggered to the bathroom. He had just slept a solid nine hours, but he didn't look the least bit rested.

"I need a vacation," he muttered. Within several minutes, Will had changed clothes and put on a coat. He stepped outside to meet the crisp, mid-morning air. As he walked, he stared down at his feet, even when he accidentally bumped into someone, that didn't snap him out of his daze. _Have I always had these feelings? _He pondered. _Have they just been hidden away? _Even though Will asked himself these questions, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the true answer.

Deep in thought, Will turned into a familiar bookstore. Absentmindedly, he began rifling through the self-help section, scanning the pages of every book on love he could find.

"May I help you with anything?" It was that warm voice that made Will's heart beat faster. He put the book back on the shelf and turned to face Jack. "Ah!" Jack hopped back in surprise.

"Jack—"

"Will—" they blurted at the same time.

"What…what are you doing here?" Will furrowed his eyebrows.

"I um…was looking at books," Jack leaned against the shelf casually. The look on his face was a little too serious.

"Oh come on, what was the last thing you read? _Cher Through the Ages_?" Will put on a smug face.

"Well—what," Jack was flustered. "What are you talking about?"

"I can see your name tag," Will pointed to the small piece of plastic pinned to Jack's blue button down shirt. _That shirt makes his eyes stand out. _Will couldn't help but smile. _No…no, you're not supposed to think that. _

Jack crossed his arms over his chest, covering up the nametag.

"For your information, I took this job so I could buy books for my boyfriend. I'm sorry he's the intellectual type," Jack hissed.

"Right, like you buy things for people besides yourself," Will retorted. Will instantly regretted saying that. He knew he was laying it on too thick when he saw Jack's eyes become glassy. _Why is he being so mean? _Jack squirmed.

"Dammit! Nobody ever takes me seriously! Sometimes I can't believe you!" Jack stormed off behind another shelf and began organizing books. Or, more accurately, shoving books onto a shelf in an angry rampage.

Just as he went to stick the latest edition of Sherlock Holmes onto the shelf, Will's eyes met his from the other side. Jack could see them glittering with apology. _Of course I forgive you. _Jack thought. _I always will. _

Lately, Jack had been trying not to think about Will as much now that he was with Charlie. He had always craved the comfort of Will, the fact that he was always someone to count on. He knew the warm feeling that rushed through Jack's whole body when Will was near was something worth more than friendship. But these feelings just made him uneasy and doubtful. Jack knew it was better to control them before they got out of hand.

Jack found himself still staring through the shelf, his eyes focused in the same area where Will's had been minutes before. But it was now empty, and Will had left. Jack sighed dramatically and he let books thump onto the shelf.

Pocketing his nametag, Jack walked up to the register and leaned on the counter. His manager sat behind it, reading the latest issue of people. She chewed her gum noisily, and occasionally lifted a finger to push a few strands of her dry brown hair behind her ear.

"Hey Frannie?" Jack waved a hand in front of his manager's face.

"Can you believe Nick and Jessica are in splitsville?" she replied. Even though Fran was well into her forties, she still talked like she was twelve. "I mean, they were like, so meant to be, you know?"

"Yeah, okay," Jack tried to distract himself by playing with the feathered pens that sat in tin cups on the counter reading '2 for 1'. "Um…do you think I could…leave early?" Jack hurried the last two words, trying to soften the blow. Jack had left work two hours before the end of his shift for the last three days.

"Whatever," replied his manager as she lazily flipped a page. However, her answer didn't make much of a difference, for Jack was already out the door.

_That Will. _Jack tried to smother the grin itching at his lips as he thought of his friend. _I don't know what it is about you Will. _He twirled a scarf around his neck. It was even colder out that it had been the previous day. _It's almost like when I'm with you, I am in a dream. It's a familiar feeling that you can't ever quite catch, y'know? _Jack shook his head as he fiddled with his keys. As he was about to insert the right one into his apartment door, it burst open.

"Charlie! Oh my goodness!" Jack excitedly jumped into Charlie's arms. Then, remembered what Charlie had told him earlier that week, Jack pulled back in confusion. "Wait a second, I thought you were out of town for the weekend. You told me you were visiting your mother!"

"Oh come on!" Charlie laughed richly. "You know I couldn't stomach an entire weekend with that hag. We ended up talking about STDs during dinner. Besides, aren't you happy to see me? Is there another guy you were planning rendezvous with?" Charlie poked his head out the apartment door, checking for any other man. Jack felt a pang of guilt as he recalled the tender thoughts he'd had about Will just moments ago.

"Oh stop it Charlie!" Jack nervously giggled. "Now can I come into my house?" Charlie took Jack's hand and they sat down on the squishy sofa. "So, why ya back so early?"

"Well do you really want to know where I was?" Charlie asked breathily. He was obviously trying to get some kind of sensual mood going, but Jack couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable as Charlie began nibbling at Jack's ear. "I was out shopping," Charlie whispered.

Instantly, Jack shot up off the couch. If there was one thing that he didn't like being left out of, it was a shopping trip.

"Excuse moi? Shopping trip? What, your mother still buys your clothes?" Jack shrieked, obviously very confused.

"I never visited my mother," Charlie laughed. This only irritated Jack even more.

"So what, you feed me that crap so you can go buy yourself some pretty clothes? What, you don't like my taste? Is that it? Well I'll show you what happened to the last guy who rejected my style," Jack grabbed the wrist of his boyfriend and began dragging him to the door.

"No, Jack, come and sit back down," Charlie sighed. Reluctantly, Jack sat on the opposite end of the couch as Charlie. "Jack, you didn't let me finish. I was out shopping for this." Charlie then reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a very small box, covered in deep red velvet. Jack's eyes widened in shock as Charlie kneeled in front of him.

Charlie lifted the lid of the box to reveal a small silver ring with glittering diamonds set along the edges. As Charlie took Jack's left hand and slid the ring onto his finger, Jack felt as if someone has squeezed all of the air out of him.

"I, Charlie Daniels, am asking you, Jack McFarland: Will you marry me?"


	3. Chapter Three

I know this chapter is super short, but I just wanted to have something uploaded!

Anyway, I am promising the next chapter by the end of this weekend.

Enjoy!

* * *

3.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Grace apologized as she closed the door and hung up her coat. "With all that moaning coming from Jack's place, I was about to call an ambulance," Grace shook her head as she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down with Will. "Anyway, thanks for making dinner tonight. Leo had some big doctor's convention," Grace waved her hands in the air. She obviously felt left out, but it was part of his job, and she knew it. "And believe me, I don't think I could stomach another night of microwavable dinners," she snorted.

"Yeah, sure," Will's voice cracked as he tried to force a smile.

"Is everything okay?" Grace's eyes widened sympathetically.

"Yeah, it's fine. Life is good," Will said unconvincingly. _I'm such a terrible liar. _Will thought as he served salad to Grace and himself. _But wait, isn't everything okay? What's there to be upset about? _Will convinced himself.

Dinner was noisy, but it was only because of Grace's eating habits as opposed to conversation. Will was obviously upset with something, and Grace didn't want to put any pressure on him, she had learned from experience that it had never worked.

When they were finished eating, Will silently washed the dishes. He tried to hide the look of discouragement that had stayed on his face for days.

"Will, just forget about the dishes," Grace broke the thick silence. "Come sit here, I want to talk." She patted the cushion of the couch next to where she was sitting.

Will reluctantly left the soapy dishes in the sink and sat next to Grace.

"Look, before you say anything, I just want you to know that I have a lot going on in my mind right now…and…and I'm not sure that anyone can do anything to help," Will sighed as he tried to explain.

"Will, I'm not always able to help, but I am always here to listen," Grace rubbed Will's arm soothingly.

"Grace, I don't know. It's just—I can't" Will struggled to find the words he was looking for. "It's Jack," Will wrung his hands nervously.

"Did you guys have a fight?" said Grace caringly.

"Uh, no," Will confirmed. There was a moment of awkward silence before Will spoke again. "Grace, did you ever have that feeling of insecurity around someone? Like, suddenly, when they come into the room, you notice something is wrong with your own outfit?" he turned to Grace, but she just looked a bit confused. Will took a deep breath, "Let me try this again. Every time you see this person, your head feels light. Or…or when you're with them, you don't want to talk because you're afraid you'll say the wrong thing. And desp—," Will sighed deeply. The truth of his own words made him feel nauseous. "And despite all of this," he spoke slowly. "You want to spend every moment with them," Will concluded.

One more, he turned to Grace. Her eyes were now as wide as saucers. She took both of Will's hands in her own, and her expression softened to a gentle smile.

"Will," she began. "It's called love." Will's eyes began filling up with tears.

"Grace," he sobbed. "What am I going to do? I can't deny these feelings."

"Then tell him."

"What, are you crazy?" Will was baffled. "I couldn't tell him _that_. He's had a boyfriend for an entire seven months. He's committed, he doesn't care." Will explained.

"He'll never know if you don't tell him. And think about it this way: maybe once you admit it, he'll realize he feels the same way." Grace reassured. Will shifted uncomfortably

"Oh come on," Will rolled his eyes. "Jack isn't like that."

"Well, would it help to know that Leo and I once talked about how you two were 'made for each other'?" Grace smiled encouragingly. Will didn't say anything. He tried not to let that sudden boost of confidence get to his head.

"Grace, I just said Jack just isn't _like _that! I mean, he's really committed to Charlie. If I were to tell him that he'd just think I was mocking him and go on about that stupid incident from college. Then he'd go beg Charlie to buy him a smoothie to drown his sorrows," Will reported.

"Will," Grace looked a bit upset. "You're being paranoid," she shook her head.

"I am not being paranoid!" Will threw his hands up in disagreement. "I just," he suddenly became calm. "I just don't want to lose him," Will massaged his forehead; a migraine had been developing over the last few minutes.

"Well, I don't know what else to say," Grace stood up and walked to the door, picking up her coat on the way. "But if he cares about you as much as we all know he does," her tone was very serious. "Then you certainly won't lose him."

Will was left with nothing but time after Grace shut the door. He knew he should be contemplating his relationship, his life, and everything Grace had just told him. Instead, he turned on the television and began watching a marathon of _Days of Our Lives._

He had never enjoyed Soap Operas. But at that time, Will just wanted to be focused on broken hearts that weren't his.


	4. Chapter Four

4.

The next morning, Will sat in his office, unable to concentrate on the copious amounts of paperwork he had to complete. Everything Grace had told him replayed in his head. And like a good lawyer, Will tried to prove all of her ideas wrong. The only issue was, he couldn't.

"I'm a wreck," he muttered. Will's voice was very tense, as if he would burst out crying at any given moment.

The phone on his desk rang, making him jump in surprise. Realizing what it was, Will regained composure and pressed the red speakerphone button.

"Yes?" he asked.

"A Mr. Jack McFarland his here to see you," the secretary informed him. Will's stomach dropped as Jack's name echoed through the room.

"Uh…ahem…send him in," Will replied. _It's now or never_. Will stood up, fussed with his jacket and fixed is hair in his reflection on the computer screen. Suddenly, door handle began to turn, and that lanky figure stepped into the room.

"Jack, I love—," Will began in a rushed voice. But before he could finish his sentence, Jack cut him off.

"Oh my god! Will! I'm getting married!" Jack squealed and hopped over to the desk. A cold shiver snaked its was down Will's spine. _Please, let him be lying. _He prayed.

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" Will stammered.

"Oh Will! It was so romantic!" Jack's voice was giddy with excitement. "There was the lighting, and then the small talk…and the ring! Oh my goodness," Jack waved his hand in Will's face. "Isn't it fabulous?"

"I'm…uh…really happy…for you," Will lowered his gaze to the ground. He didn't want to look Jack in the eye.

"Are you sure?" Jack reached over to pat Will's hand, but Will quickly pulled back, as if Jack were a venomous snake. "You don't seem happy at all," Jack pouted.

"Uh…" this was the only sound Will could formulate.

His mind had forgotten how to make words. It was if Will's entire soul had shattered. His emotions were running around madly inside of him. Will didn't know whether to feel angered or disappointed, rage or lust; so he felt them all at once, colliding with each other, up until a point where he couldn't feel anything at all.

"Okay, well then I guess I will see you later," Jack's voice trailed off as he exited the office, leaving Will staring blankly at his feet.

Several minutes after Jack had shut the door, another head poked in. Only, this one was covered will masses of bright red hair.

"Hey Will!" Grace sauntered over to Will's desk. "I wanted to take you to that new Chinese place. I've been dying for an egg roll!" She chirped.

"C—can we just go home?" Will stuttered. Hearing his nervous tone, Grace became worried.

"Yeah, sure let's just go back to your place." Grace took Will by the hand and led him out of the room. The entire trip home, Grace had to navigate for the both of them, Will refused to look up.

As they entered Will's apartment, Grace let out a dramatic sigh.

"What's going on?" she said, shutting the door. Will stuck his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"Idunno…"

"Oh, don't give me that!" Grace rolled her eyes. "Now look at me and tell me what is going on." Grace lifted Will's head, revealing his desperate eyes, glazed with tears. "What happened?" she brushed back a few strands of Will's hair.

"He's getting married," Will dropped his head back down.

"What?" Grace bit her lip in question. Will didn't want to have to say it again. It just made the pain more real, deepening the gash it had already caused.

"I said, Jack is getting married," Will's voice cracked. Grace stumbled backward in surprise.

"You…you're kidding," she gave a nervous laugh. Grace knew he wasn't kidding, she just didn't want to believe it either. "Oh my god…I am so sorry," neither one of them knew what to say.

After several minutes of silence, Grace spoke.

"I should probably be leaving now," she sighed as she put on her long, striped coat. "I'll call you later."

"Kare, I don't know what to do!" Jack whined. Jack and Karen were sitting outside Jack's apartment, sipping coffee at Jaques.

"Honey, what do you mean you don't know what to do do?" Karen shot back. She was busy mixing vodka into her cappuccino.

"I mean, Will took it so badly. And yesterday, when I went over to pick up my collection of Taye Diggs movies that he borrowed, I could swear I heard some sobbing coming from his bedroom," Jack tapped his chin in thought.

"I can't believe you're getting married either. Do you know how much money this is going to cost me?" Karen demanded.

"Kare, I wasn't going to make you pay for the wedding. I think Charlie and I, well mostly Charlie, are fully capable of paying for it ourselves," Jack reassured.

"No, it's not that," Karen brushed off Jack's comment. "Rosario and I made bets as to how long it would be before you and Wilma hooked up. And looks like it's never gonna happen now!" Karen threw her hands in the air and laughed. "But now," she said, he voice more serious. "I have have to personally launder her underclothes for the next three months…God was I drunk that night," Karen reminisced.

"Karen, first of all, you could just hire the Karen look-a-like to do it for you. And secondly, you are always drunk," Jack responded. "Wait, wait," he shook his head. "Back to more important things. You and Rosario placed bets? What gave you the idea we were even attracted to each other?"

_Maybe it's because every time he's within a ten foot radius, I become nervous and spastic. _Jack thought. _Isn't it obvious that I—_Karen broke Jack's train of thought.

"Jack, don't you have feelings for Will?" her voice was oddly serious.

_Tell the truth. _


	5. Chapter Five

Hello everyone!

I apologize for the long time it took me to upload this chapter.

I hope you all like it, though. Personally, it's my favorite so far.

* * *

5.

"No," Jack said flatly.

_Dammit Jack! Who are you kidding? She'll never believe you!_

"Okay, well that settles that!" Karen laughed. "Anyway, I've gotta run, I left Rosie with those gangsters." Suddenly, Karen snapped her fingers in disappointment. "Oh shoot, I have to go quick, she's going to get her good uniform all bloody." Karen dashed over to the elevator and gave a small wave as she hopped in.

Jack was left with nothing but his steaming coffee and the jumble of thoughts swirling in his mind.

_When Charlie proposed…did I make the right decision? _This question lingered in his mind. _I know I keep saying I love him, but the more I think about it, the more I feel like I have made the wrong choice. _

Grace exited Will's apartment and began walking toward the elevator. She turned her head and saw Jack, lost in thought.

"Oh Jack! I am so happy for you!" she squealed.

"Thanks G," Jack said cheerily. "But I don't think the misses is taking too kindly to the news," Jack whispered and pointed a finger at the door of Will's apartment.

"If only you knew," Grace muttered.

"What was that?" Jack questioned.

"Uh, nothing," Grace realized that she had just let too much information slip. "Damn, doesn't this thing go any faster?" Grace pushed the elevator button furiously. Jack stood up and began walking toward her.

"What should I know about Will?" Jack inched closer, eager for the gossip.

"Sorry, I've gotta go!" Grace practically flung herself into the elevator as the door sprung open. She didn't seem to mind that she almost crushed an old woman, she was just happy she made an escape before Jack pried the secret out of her. Grace knew how good he was at that.

Jack stomped his foot in disappointment. _Crap, I was hoping she would reveal my suspicions about him having a crush on Usher. _Jack turned his head to face Will's apartment. The golden letters on the door glittered invitingly. _I think I will pay him a visit. _Jack opened the door to the apartment.

"Knock, knock!" he said. Will looked up from where he was standing in the kitchen. He appeared to be emptying his refrigerator of anything with high sugar content, and mixing it all in one big bowl.

"Jack, you know you are supposed to say that _before_ you open the door," Will reminded. _Stop it Truman! Don't be so mean. _In his embarrassment, Will switched his focus back to the enormous sundae sitting before him.

"So, what's new?" Jack tried to start a conversation.

"You're the one with the news lately. Why don't you tell me?" Will said sarcastically. _Stop. Being. Rude. _

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Oh, please. You know what I mean," Will retorted.

"God, why are you so grumpy? You're like that dwarf from Snow White—except you actually shave." Jack walked over and stood beside Will. He watched as Will scooped Ben & Jerry's on top of crumbled Oreos and Hershey bars.

"Why are you raiding Grace's stash? Did something bad happen?"

"It's nothing," Will grumbled. He walked over and sat on the sofa, Jack followed suit. "Well, actually, Jack," Will began. "There is something I want to talk to you about." Jack nodded eagerly. "It's about something I've felt for a long time, but I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure what your reaction would be."

_Don't do this. _Will thought. _You can't tell him._

Will looked up and met Jack's eyes. They were the colour of ice.

_I can._

Meanwhile, Jack was shaking with nervousness inside.

_He's going to tell me! He's going to confess! And I'll lay my hand on his and say "I feel the same way."_

"Jack, I—," Will stuttered.

_I can, I can._

"I think we should stop spending time together."

_I can't._

"Oh, yeah. That's exactly how I feel too…" Jack said solemnly.

"Yeah…definitely."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"All right."

A very long and uncomfortable silence followed. Jack stood up and walked out the door, neither of them saying goodbye. He hurried across the hall and into his own apartment.

Jack slammed the door shut and leaned his back against it. He let himself slide down onto the floor. Hot tears began streaming down his pale cheeks.

"I…can't…believe…this," he said between sobs.

_It could never have happened._

"It could never have happened!" he cried aloud.

_Those smiles, the touches, the hugs…_

_"_They were all lies." Jack wiped his eyes on the back of his sleeve. All of a sudden, he burst out laughing.

"Look at me!" he scoffed. "I am ridiculous! I am engaged for goodness sake!" Jack shook in fits of laughter.

_Why did you say yes? _This question began pounding throughout his head until it stung. _You know you didn't have to. _

"Oh shut up!" Jack screeched at himself. "Just shut…up," he began crying again. Jack spent his night curled up in front of the door, a pool of tears gathering below.

Will walked into his bedroom. He crawled under the soft red blankets, not even bothering to remove his shoes. As he lay there, he wasn't sure how he should be feeling. He hated Jack for getting engaged, but at the same time, Will wished that Jack was laying with him, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

But most of all, Will hated himself. He hated the fact that he had his hoped up. He hated the fact that he couldn't tell Jack how he truly felt.

He just wished he would vanish.

For the both of them, their lives had lost depth. They had reduced themselves to nothing. They had just become a hollow outer shell, nothing inside, no meaning, and no purpose. They would rather torture themselves than suffer the possibility of rejection. Their feelings were too firm, too rooted in the past to face that kind of reply. They felt their only option was to hide.

They began to see less of each other. And even when they did, they acted as if they had never met. Jack grew accustomed to faking happiness. His faux-smile was almost perfected. Though, he still felt a pang of guilt every time he told Charlie that he loved him. Jack knew those feelings belonged to someone else.

Will lost track of the days as they melted into each other. His life become more stressful than it had ever been. He was slacking off at work, he never went to the gym, and he even replaced his home cooked meals with TV dinners. Without that spark of life Jack had given him, life didn't seem worth it. He would rather wait at home, daydreaming about those crystal eyes.

These routines went on for months. However, it felt like long years, dragging on.

They weren't sure how much longer they could take it.


	6. Chapter Six

I apologize that it took so long to get this up!

But I think it's content will make it worth the wait...

P.S. I am starting another story, but I am NOT abandoning this one, I just will have 2 going at the same time, so have no fear!

* * *

6.

"Grace, what's this you have going on here?" Karen pointed up and down. Grace had just walked into the office wearing a tight black turtleneck sweater and bright orange pants made of what appeared to be rubber.

"I don't know," Grace tried to focus intently on the fabric samples that were littered on the table.

"What? No snarky comeback?" Karen scurried over to the table where Grace was standing, her heels clicking on the hardwood. "Is something wrong, honey?" Karen asked.

"It's…just," Grace wasn't sure how to explain it. "Hasn't Will been acting weird lately? I mean, this morning I told him that he had forgot to comb his hair and he told me to 'forget about it'. What kind of gay man is he?!" Grace was exasperated. Karen tipped her head in thought.

"Well, he's my lawyer. So as long as he gets me money, I don't pay much attention to all of that," Karen cackled at her own joke. "But on another subject," she began. "My poodle has been acting a bit odd, too. All he does it eat Ben & Jerry's and tell me how much Charlie loves him," Karen walked back to her desk and picked up her martini. She tossed out the olive and downed the beverage in one gulp. "It's not right," she concluded.

Grace stood there for a moment and pondered the information.

"Karen, do you think Jack has a thing for Will?" Grace asked.

"Oh please," Karen retorted. "That's like asking if those pants aren't hideous!" she shrieked. Grace just fed Karen a confused expression. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Of course he does! Ro-ro used to tell me about him crying out Will's name while he was sleeping." Karen shook her head. This just intensified Grace's confusion.

"But wait, if they love each other, why would they go out of their way to avoid each other completely? All they do is act depressed about everything. It makes no sense!" Karen walked back over to Grace.

"Grace, our men are a complicated people," she said, patting her hand. "I think they need a little boost. You know, to help them get going," Karen grinned. Grace put her hand on her forehead.

"Not your kind of boost I hope," she sighed.

"No, no, no! We can set them up to meet somewhere!" Karen hopped excitedly.

"Yeah and how will that work? Every time they see each other, they pretend like they are complete strangers," Grace pointed out.

"I have my ways," Karen nodded. "I have my ways…" Grace shook her head, not entirely sure she wanted to know what Karen had in mind. "Anyway, honey, I'm going to take my lunch break now, 'kay? Fran in accounting can cover for me." Karen put on her thick fur coat and hooked her purse onto her arm. "Toodles!" Karen waved her fingers as she walked out the door.

Will checked his watch for what felt like the thousandth time.

_Where could this guy be? _He wondered. Will was sitting at a table for two, in one of his favorite restaurants. He had on his best 'blind date' outfit, yet he couldn't feel any less confidant. This was the first date Will had gone on in a while. And now he was beginning to regret Karen's offer to set him up.

It was just that he hadn't felt much like dating recently. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped for that one man to show up and confess some kind of secret feelings.

_This is ridiculous. _

Placing his napkin on his chair, Will stood up to leave. Just as he took his first step, a waiter scurried over to him.

"Ah, Mr. Will Truman is it?" Will nodded. "Your guest had arrived." The waiter stepped to the side and pulled out a chair for Will's date.

_No, this can't be happening. _Will's heart began beating faster as he saw who was walking over to the table. To sit with him, to eat with him, to talk to him.

"Jack?" Will cocked his head. Jack looked up from his menu, eyes widening.

"Oh…" Jack lowered his gaze. _Karen didn't tell me this much…_he thought. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea," he muttered. "I know you don't want to talk to me, so I'll just save you the trouble," Jack laughed nervously.

"No, please, stay," Will blurted desperately. Jack was confused, but resumed his seat anyway. "So, how are things going?" Will asked. _Just start small…_

"Pretty good. Charlie and I are still getting married," Jack crossed his arms.

"That's great. Good for you guys," Will congratulated.

"You don't have to pretend you like him," Jack said quietly. _I do it every day…_Jack picked up his menu and hid his face behind it. He didn't want Will to see the huge grin breaking out on his face. _Just being with him…just seeing his face again…_Jack peeked over the top of his menu to catch a glimpse of Will. His ears turned red when he saw Will was doing exactly the same thing.

_How did I go so long without this?_ Will asked himself.

"Hey Jack, do you, um, think that you want to come back to my apartment?" Will instantly regretted asking this.

"Sure," Jack nodded.

Though he was surprised by Jack's answer, Will paid the check and the two men hailed a cab back to Will's building.

"Wow," Jack spun around as they entered the lobby. "It's been so long since I've been in here," he gasped.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked as he pressed the button by the elevator door.

"Oh I guess you didn't know," Jack said, his voice suddenly melancholy. "I moved out in March. Charlie and I bought a place together, it's great." _I hate the stupid place. _Jack thought.

"Yeah, I guess there's a lot we need to catch up on," Will looked down at the red carpet of the elevator. He imagined his face was an equally rosy shade.

Jack let out a small sigh as they entered the apartment.

"Will…I'm really glad we got to see each other," Jack said shyly.

"Yeah, me too," Will smiled.

_Stop getting to mushy on him! _Jack bitch-slapped his mind. _He doesn't want you! He probably has millions of boyfriends!_

Jack sat down at the familiar wooden table and signed. Will sat across from him and began pouring each of them a glass of wine.

"So how is your boyfriend?" Jack asked, taking a small sip.

"What boyfriend?" Will furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh you know," Jack rested his chin in his hand and ran his finger along the rim of his glass. "I'm sure you're seeing someone, right?"

"Well, no. I haven't been out much lately…" Will recalled the past months where his main activity had been watching _Sex and the City _re-runs.

"Oh," Jack was surprised. _Single or not, he doesn't want you._

"Jack, are you sure everything is okay with Charlie?" Jack was taken aback by the level of sincerity in Will's voice.

_I really don't want to lie…_

"I don't know," Jack just shrugged. "There's not a lot that can be said…" Jack rambled on.

Sitting there in the dim lights, Will watched his best friend. He could talk endlessly. A small smile broke out on his face and he knew he could hold it in no longer. Cutting Jack off, he said,

"I love you." Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what?" He rose to his feet. "Are you crazy? I can't believe this!" Jack sat down on the sofa and crossed his arms. Will's placid expression was replaced by one of sheer horror. _You really did it this time. _He told himself. _He's going to leave, only now he will never want to see you again. _

Will stood up and sat himself next to Jack on the sofa. He turned his face away and said

"I'm sorry, I know you have someone else. Charlie is that one person you love the most, and I shouldn't interfere," his voice was monotonous.

As Will spoke, thousands of thoughts were racing through Jack's skull. _He said it. What you always wanted to hear. And you mess that up. You have to freak out and pretend like you're not filled to the brim with joy. I can't believe you! Fix it, now!_

Jack rested his hand on Will's thigh and scooted himself closer.

"Please, don't be sorry," Jack assured. His voice was shy and soft. _Please, I hope it's not too late…_

Jack leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Will's. Will was stunned at first, but the layer of shock quickly succumbed to a pleasant feeling of Jack's soft lips against his.

Jack pulled away slowly. He met Will's gaze and smiled. He was too smitten to be embarrassed about what he had just done.

Will placed his hand on the back of Jack's neck and pulled him closer. He wanted it to be his kiss this time.

The second kiss was more passionate than before. It wasn't a test this time.

Jack climbed on top of Will and intertwined their fingers, he never wanted to let go.

"Jack," Will said breathlessly. "You're crazy." Jack was too busy kissing along Will's neck to reply. "Jack…" Will groaned. All Jack did was give a mischievous grin and continue un-buttoning Will's silky top.

Will slip his tongue between Jack's lips. _He taste's so sweet…he's like bubblegum…_Will suddenly pulled back. Jack looked offended.

"What?" Jack quickly felt his face to make sure he didn't have something disgusting stuck to him. "What?" Jack asked again. "Did I—" Jack didn't even bother to finish his sentence when he looked up and saw that glint of mischief in Will's chocolate eyes.

Will stood up from the couch, dragging and eager Jack hand-in-hand, to his bedroom.

The door stayed shut for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter Seven

My goodness!

It's been almost two months.

I don't really know what to say, sorry to keep you waiting!

* * *

7.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Will whispered gently. Jack's eyes fluttered open. There was will, smiling softly. He seemed to glow as the early morning sunlight drifted through the velvet curtain.

For a moment, Jack was confused, but then he quickly recalled everything that happened the night before and snuggled closer. Jack laid his head on Will's smooth chest and sighed happily.

"I love you," Will whispered in Jack's ear. Jack began running his fingers up and down Will's back, drawing shapes and patterns. He inhaled deeply, taking in every bit of Will he could fill himself with.

"You know," Will began. "You were really quite something last night," he winked. Jack giggled and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Well…" Jack traced Will's chest lightly. "I could remind you," Jack pressed his forehead to Will's. Will was suddenly embarrassed by Jack's provocative attitude.

Jack took Will's hand and snaked his fingers through Will's. Jack pressed his lips to Will's, and Will hungrily returned the kiss.

Jack giggled. And though his speech was impaired due to the fact that Will was tracing Jack's lower lip with his tongue, Will could still hear it all too clearly when Jack said,

"What until Charlie hears I am leaving him for this," he giggled breathlessly.

Will's eyes shot open in horror.

_Charlie._

Will pulled his head back, and slowly lifted his hands out of Jack's hair.

_I can't believe—I forgot about—_All of Will's thoughts collided as the situation sunk in. He scrambled out from underneath Jack and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Jack pouted. He reached out to Will and tried to pill him back into the bed.

"Don't ask me what's wrong!" Will shrieked. "I just—last night—you're getting married!"

"But I don't have to!" Jack retorted. "I want to stay here. With you." Jack patted the spot on the bed next to him.

"No, you don't. You love Charlie. And you two are going to get happily married" Will fumed.

"I don't want to! I don't love him!" Jack spat back. "And why are you acting like it's my fault, anyway? You just told me you loved me, and now this? I think you lied to me! You never cared!" Jack hissed.

"Jack, no! I adore you! I love you so much it hurts!" Will was now the one pouting. "But you don't love me, you love Charlie."

"Damn you, Will Truman! You never listen to me! I told you I don't love him! So just shut up, Will, okay? He means nothing to me!" Jack was now on his feet, his face in a grimace.

"Get out," Will demanded. "Now." He glared at Jack before walking out of the room and slamming the door.

At first, Jack was shocked. But that feeling quickly melted into pure pain.

_He really meant that. I knew he hated me. Even if he did care, he doesn't anymore. I shouldn't have done that._

Jack only grew more depressed as he thought about these things. He tried to hold back tears as he picked up his clothes, which had been scattered on the floor the previous night, and got dressed.

Jack took one last look around the room before leaving.

_This is probably the last time that I will ever be in here. _He sighed.

Jack walked out into the main room of the apartment. Will was in the kitchen, cooking something that would probably never be eaten.

"Just go," Will grunted. Jack walked over to the door, dragging his feet. He thought that if he took longer, Will might say something.

Jack reached out to the doorknob, but a thought struck him.

_You never told him how you feel. _

"You know," Jack said, still facing the door. "I've always loved you." Jack's voice was barely a whisper, but Will could still hear the pain in Jack's voice. Will knew he meant it.

But before the words had even registered in Will's mind, it was too late. Jack was gone.

There is no word I could use to describe how much Will wanted to run after Jack, pin him against the wall, furiously kiss him and beg Jack to forgive him.

Instead, Will just stood there.

_You messed up so badly this time. You had everything you wanted in your hands._

Jack let the tears freely pour from his eyes as he made the trip back to his apartment.

_What's the use in caring anymore? All I ever cared about just let me go. He didn't even say goodbye. _

Jack wiped his eyes as he slip into a cad. He took everything out of his pocket and shoved it at the driver.

"Just get me out of here."


	8. Chapter Eight

AHHH! I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!

I don't know how much more I can say that. I guess I was just so wrapped up in so many other things I was doing and I neglected this story completely.

Well, there are only a few chapters left, and I promise I will never go eight months without updating ever again! ;o)

EDIT: I was noted by the lovely IzzBella91 that I had changed Charlie's name to Michael! Haha! How did that happen? I guess during my hiatus I must have bumped my head. Anyway, they are fixed now! Happy reading!

* * *

8.

Jack pressed the buzzer outside of Karen's suite for what felt like the 100th time.

"Come on Kare! Open up already!" he shouted. Finally, the door swung open, revealing a very sleepy looking Karen.

"Oh, hi Jackie," Karen rubbed her tired eyes. "I think I put one too many horse tranquilizers in my martini. Rosie had to wake me up with a bullhorn," she giggled. Jack tried to smile at his friend, but his face remained motionless.

He pushed pass Karen and flung himself onto a soft velvet couch sitting in the center of the room.

"What's wrong, Poodle?" Karen walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. She put her hand on Jack's shoulder and frowned. "Is Charlie losing his hair? Did you finally get as fat as Will?" she asked sincerely.

Jack whipped his head around quickly and looked Karen straight in the eye.

"Don't say that name around me anymore!" he grimaced. Karen looked confused.

"What? Why not? You haven't talked to him in the longest time! What could be wrong with…?" Karen finished the sentence in the part of her mind that wasn't occupied with Vodka. She put two and two together, and then gasped loudly. "Did you sleep with Wilma?!" she shrieked.

Jack sat up and sniffled. He nodded solemnly before leaning his head on Karen's shoulder. Karen sighed.

"Oh Jackie…I know how it is to be in love with a fat man!" she stroked Jack's hair lightly.

"But that's not it, Kare!" Jack huffed. "Even though I did see Will again, it was only for that one night. It's over for real this time!"

"What do you mean?" Karen arched her thin eyebrows.

"Will told me that he didn't want to see me again. He said I should go marry Michael and live a happy life with him. I can't go back to Will now!" Jack sighed.

"Well that's never stopped you before, honey," Karen assured. Jack's shoulders drooped.

"But it's never been _this _way before! This is Will! My best friend since I was in high school. Not just any other guy!" Jack said in an exasperated tone.

Karen pondered this for a while, and then said,

"Jack you sound like you could use a little pick me up. How about a girl's night out. That always does the trick!" she chirped.

Jack sighed again, but then reluctantly obliged. He might as well start down the path of forgetting Will for good before it became too late.

As Will paced around his apartment, he was contemplating how he should feel. He was depressed, angry, bitter, confused, and most of all lonely. And all for the same reason: he had just let the one person he loved the most walk out of his life; probably forever.

_I am so sick of myself. I don't think I can ever forgive myself for what I did. All Jack wanted to do was to love me. And I loved him, too. But I thought I was doing the better thing by making him go back to Charlie._

"Was that the right thing?" Will thought aloud. "I don't know…" he muttered, and continued walking around.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and a bright red head popped in.

"Hellooo!" Grace smiled. "I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd stop in to see you!" she said perkily.

"I stopped believing that 'I was just in the neighborhood' excuse that time you came over, and when you left, half of my food was gone," Will put his hand on his hips and gave Grace a sarcastic look.

"Okay, fine," Grace strolled over to Will and sat on the arm of his couch. "The real reason I stopped over is because I had a feeling that someone got lucky last night," Grace giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Will said cynically.

"What I mean is, since when is your cell phone turned off at nine P.M.? I think we both know that's the time I call you every night so I can say goodnight!" Grace wiggled her eyebrows, but Will could hardly smile.

"Oh, that…" he trailed off.

"Fine," Grace grinned. "If you're not telling, I will have to play detective!" Grace hopped off the arm of the couch and skipped into Will's room.

Will chased after her.

"Grace, don't!" Will called. He didn't know what she could possibly find, but he knew that no matter what, he didn't want to confess about what had happened last night.

Despite his efforts, it was already too late.

"OH MY GOD!" Grace shouted. Will found her sitting on his bed amongst the still tousled sheets and loose articles of clothing. She was holding a small tan object in her hand. "Will, what is this? Did you sleep with _Jack_?!" Grace was appalled, but she also looked excited.

"What? How did you? Give me that!" Will snatched the object out of Grace's hands. It was a small leather wallet. And staring out of it was a picture of Jack's grinning face. Will didn't know what to say.

"Why do you look so upset?" Grace pouted. "If you ask me, it was about time this happened!" she put her hands on her hips.

"But Gracie, don't you understand?" Will croaked. "Jack is getting married! This should have happened!"

Grace furrowed her eyebrows.

"But he doesn't have to. If he really loves you, then isn't it better that you two are together?" she cocked her head to the side.

Will sat down on the bed next to Grace and put his head in his hands.

"That's the same thing that Jack told me!" Will confessed. "But I didn't listen. I told him to marry Charlie. I thought I was doing the right thing. But now it's just becoming clearer and more painful, because I wasn't," he cried.

"No, you weren't doing the right thing, because you weren't following your heart," Grace hugged Will sympathetically. She paused for a moment. "That wasn't too Disney movie, was it?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a bit," Will managed to grin.

"Well, Jack isn't married yet, is he?" Grace asked and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think that you should go tell him how you really feel. That way, even if nothing happens, you can at least let him know that you still care." Grace stood up and walked to the door of the room. "But that's just my opinion. And no matter what, I still love you." she smiled.

"That's was too Disney movie," Will smiled back. Grace walked out of the room, and soon, Will heard the refrigerator door close, and then the front door.

Will sighed and looked down and the wallet that was still resting in his palm.

_At least I have an excuse._

Will put on a classy blue windbreaker, and slipped the wallet into his pocket before heading out for Jack's new home. He remembered that Jack had given him the address the previous night.

_516…7? _Will tried to think of the address as he walked along the streets of New York City.

Soon, he arrived at a classy apartment building. Much to Will's (and probably most of the residents) despair, there were no elevators. Will had to walk up to the fifth floor, and with each step, he wished that he could just turn around.

At last, Will stood in front of Jack's apartment. Will didn't know what to do. He knocked on the door, but because it was unlocked, it swung open. Will began walking around, whispering Jack's name. But, there didn't seem to be anyone home. Will found himself in the kitchen, where everything was painted a blinding white. He decided to leave the wallet on the counter, perhaps with a note or something, but suddenly, he heard something.

There were voices coming from a room on his left. The door was closed, but Will could tell that neither of them belonged to Jack.

"Charlie, why do you have to get married to that loser?" a pouty voice asked.

"Peter, baby, this guy has all kinds of connections. Once I get married to him, I get the money, and then we can get married!" Charlie answered.

"But I am beginning to think you like this…what's his face…John? I think you like him more than me!" Peter replied.

"Are you kidding me?! Charlie laughed. That guy is a good time, but he's and idiot! Come on; just forget about him, please?"

Will hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath. He gasped for air. The wallet slid out of his fingers, and he rushed to the front door, slamming it behind him.

_I have to find Jack!_


	9. Chapter Nine

9.

Will had been searching every gay bar in town high and low to find Jack. But for once, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Finally, Will was at his last resort: hell. Or as it's more commonly called: Karen's place.

Will took the familiar path to Karen's luxurious suite and rang the bell. A nervous looking maid recognized him and let him in.

"They are in the bedroom," she told Will. Will nodded and headed off through the maze that was Karen's apartment, to the bedroom in the back.

He knocked on the door twice before opening it a tiny bit.

Karen and Jack were sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, giving each other makeovers. Will giggled a little bit.

"Who's there?" Karen demanded. "You better have some scotch or this mascara brush is going right in your eye!"

Will stepped forward, and Jack's eyes grew as round as saucers. Karen stood up and walked towards Will.

"Maybe you girls need some alone time," she said. "I need to refill anyway," she shook her empty martini glass.

Karen left the room and slammed the door loudly. As soon as they could no longer hear her staggering feet walking down the hall, Jack shouted,

"What do you want now?" his face looked absolutely miserable.

"You, um, left your wallet at my house," Will took the thin wallet out of his pocket.

"Oh," Jack rose to his feet and reached out to snatch the wallet from Will's hands.

Will impulsively pulled the wallet away and scratched his head nervously, "Look…um…I was…w—" Jack cut him off abruptly.

"No, no, NO!" he screeched. "I am sick of this game you're playing! I don't want to hear some sad story about how much you need me, because I know it's a bunch of crap! If I give in to you, something won't go according to your twisted little plan, and I'll end up like this again! You told me to go be happy, and I can't do that with YOU here! GO AWAY!" Jack's face was red with anger, and he was breathing heavily.

Will was as white as a sheet. He didn't have anything else to say. He dropped the wallet on the ground and walked away as if in a daze.

Jack, still in a huff, grabbed the wallet off of that floor.

"I hope that bastard didn't take any of my money!" Jack huffed, even though he knew well that any money in that wallet would have been Will's in the first place.

Nevertheless, Jack tore open the wallet and made sure everything was in its right place.

Jack's angry look melted when he noticed something had been changed.

In the little slot where Jack usually kept a picture of himself, it had been replaced with a small note in Will's handwriting.

_I've always loved you, too. _


	10. Chapter Ten

OH MY LAWD.

I promised you I would never take a million months to finish another chapter. And what did I do? I look a million and ONE months. God.

Anyway. This is the last chapter of this story. The finale! That's it!

It's been a ton of fun writing this story. Even when it got corny and contrived, you guys all read it and supported it!

But now that this is over, I don't know what to do...I really wanted to write a Juno or RENT story...so I hope you guys like those. /

Anyway, I hope the anticipation was worth it.

I love you!

* * *

10.

It had been months since that day at Karen's home. Will and Jack went on pretending like they knew it was over between them. But everyday, the thought of each other gnawed at their minds.

Soon, it was April. Jack and Charlie were busy making preparations for the wedding. They used to sit next to each other on Charlie's over-stuffed armchair, but as of late Jack had taken to sitting across the room from him. Together, they were creating a list of their closest friends to invite to the wedding next month.

"Okay…Dave, Joni, and…Erica!" Charlie scribbled enthusiastically. "How about you, honey?" he turned to Jack and gave a grin that seemed increasingly superficial each time it was flashed.

Jack let out a sigh and began counting on his fingers.

"Well…Karen, of course. All the guys from my old acting class…Grace and that's it!" Jack finished all too quickly.

"That's it?" Charlie asked.

"Well…," Jack crossed his arms nervously.

"Well what? Did you want to invite someone else?"

"I did want to invite Will…but I don't know…" Jack trailed off, hoping that Charlie would agree as much as Jack secretly wanted to.

"Will?!" Charlie scoffed. "What a loser! Look, I wanted this wedding to be pristine and chic. We definitely can't do that with that…that…thing there!" Charlie added, a hint of jealously creeping into his voice.

"Yeah…" Jack agreed tiredly. "Maybe it's for the best…" he noted to himself.

The wedding invitations had been sent out to dozens of people, and soon that cloudy May afternoon arrived. Jack was standing in a dusty hotel room on the outskirts of the lake where he was to be married. Karen was helping him put on his fresh new tuxedo.

"Oh, Poodle!" Karen squealed at the sight of Jack in the mirrors. "You look so…well, to be quite honest you look like a big purple dinosaur with snakes for hair!" she guffawed. "But if I hadn't taken those pills from Smitty this morning, I am sure you would look stunning!" she clapped enthusiastically.

"Thanks Kare!" Jack swatted playfully. He knew that was the closest to a compliment that Karen would ever bestow. Jack turned and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His tux did indeed look fabulous, but his face was completely giving him away. It was a mess that no amount of drag queen make-up could fix. His eyes were a bit sunken and he looked like he hadn't slept for days.

As if she could read his mind (and knowing Karen, she probably could) Karen inquired,

"Jackie, are you sure you want to do this?" she tilted her head to one side, her brown hair bobbing.

Jack's lip quivered.

_Karen, Karen, Karen! You have no idea! Please just book a flight to Brazil and get Rosario over here to pick me up and take me away!_

"Um, yeah. I think I am fine…" Jack forced his lip to turn into a very unsightly half-smile.

One of Charlie's friends stuck his head through the door.

"The ceremony starts in five minutes!" He exclaimed before scampering away.

"Jack," Karen began, taking Jack's chin in her hand. "If there is anything you need, you can come to me, okay?" she whispered in the voice reserved for one of her rare tender moments.

"I know that, Kare," Jack smiled a little more hopefully.

Karen had gone outside to take her seat. Jack still needed an extra boost before he could stand in front of everyone and vow the rest of his life away. He walked down the hall to Charlie's room and lifted his fist up to knock on the door. Though, before he could make any sound, he heard voices coming from the other side of the door and froze.

"Look, babe, this thing will be all over in a couple of hours!" came Charlie's hushed voice. "In a couple of months or so, the whole divorce thing will go over and I'll get enough money so we can get out of here!"

"Well…I don't know…" came the concerned voice of another man. Jack's mind reeled with shock. It then turned to anger. Jack wanted to kick open the door and catch Charlie in the act, just to see the look on his face and feel a brief moment of triumph. He resisted the urge, though, and finally sighed with sadness.

"Don't worry, honey. It'll all go according to plan, all right?" Charlie whispered sweetly.

Jack drew in a sharp breath and scuttled away from the door. He didn't need to hear any more.

The voice of the minister seemed to drone on forever. Jack wished his urge to check his watch was a spider so he could squash it. To pass the time, he averted Charlie's gaze and scanned the crowd, looking at all of the faces that were infinitely more eager than his own.

Karen and Grace were sitting in the front row, clutching each other hands in anticipation. Grace's eyes were already a bit wet, and Karen's already a bit dilated. Jack couldn't help but giggle.

And then he saw who he was looking for. At least he thought he did. But that was enough for him.

Jack realized that he wasn't sad because Charlie didn't love him anymore. Maybe he had never loved him. But it didn't matter. Jack didn't either. Instead, Jack was tormented by the fact that he was tossing any chance of happiness out the window without giving it any thought.

But he had one last chance, and he had to take it.

"Jack, honey, are you there?" Charlie asked in a sickly-sweet voice. Jack had been completely zoned out, but he wasted no time in coming back.

"You know what? No! And neither are you!" Jack spat. He knew it sounded like a cable movie, but it was everything he could come up with. Jack turned to look for someone, but they weren't there anymore.

Charlie was momentarily stunned, but then began to laugh.

"What do you mean, babe? Is this a show that you prepared?" Charlie asked. "I've never seeing your acting in such top form!" he snickered and took Jack's hand in his.

"Don't touch me!" Jack screeched. "This is the hand that Madonna touched and I can't have it soiled with your…" Jack searched for a word to describe how much he hated Charlie at that moment, but nothing would come out. "I am sorry everyone!" Jack exclaimed, turning to the crowd. "Please enjoy the cake and drive safely!" he shouted enthusiastically. "And as for you," he turned back to Charlie. "You can have fun with whoever the hell you want! Just stay away from me!" Jack's voice was so high pitched now that only the dogs in the audience could hear him.

Jack glanced at Karen apologetically, but she just smiled.

And then he ran.

Jack had obviously never been anything of an athlete, and in fact looked a bit like a wounded duck as he ran, but he ran.

_I just need to get out of here._

Will was sitting on a lonely swing set in the park, dragging his feet through the grass, when Jack stumbled upon him. He was out of breath, and his face was bright red. Will couldn't help but gently smile. Jack sat on the swing next to Will, not saying anything.

"Sorry I left just before all of the drama," Will chuckled, but then his voice turned calmer and bluer. "But I just couldn't stand…" he sighed. "I just couldn't stand to see you," he turned to look at Jack, who was hunched over, staring at the ground. "To see you with…someone else. Someone that isn't me," Will concluded.

Jack didn't respond.

They sat together for a long time, not saying anything, but both of their minds working overtime. They had thought that this conversation would resolve something, but it was just building more tension.

Jack finally broke the silence by asking,

"Did you mean what you said in the note?" his voice cracked a bit, as if it was hard for him to produce words. (Probably a first in Jack's life.)

"I did," Will responded solemnly.

"Oh," Jack trembled a bit, his heart rate shooting up by the second.

"Jack?" Will turned to his friend, the clinking of the swings the only sound.

"Yes?" he asked in a nervous, breathy voice.

"My tuxedo looks good on you," Will smirked.

"Oh, thanks. The sleeves are practically the Hulk's size, but I can cope," Jack muttered, playing along, but not very enthused. He felt a bit let down, though he didn't know what he had been expecting.

"Oh, and Jack?" Will asked again.

"What?" Jack sighed, tired now.

Jack was swept off of the swing and into the arms of the one person he had always loved.

Will felt a bit silly, considering he wasn't in the Titanic, but that feeling melted away into the taste of Jack, whatever that was.

When they finally broke apart, and had deterred numerous kids from using that playground, Will gently flicked the tears off of Jack's face.

"I thought…" Jack couldn't finish the sentence. He knew what he wanted to say, but realized that the man he loves so infinitely could never do that to him.

"You thought what?" Will laughed.

"Nothing," Jack smiled. He leaned in to kiss Will, but received a hand instead.

"Maybe we should go a little bit slower this time?" Will suggested suggestively.

Jack nodded, smearing the last few tears off of his face.

"Stop crying, Jack," Will said, taking his hand. "You know I'll always be waiting for you."

THE END.


End file.
